The Book of the Stranger
by Brujhah
Summary: AU. Ygritte ve la llegada de Sansa al Muro, y nada de lo que ve le gusta. Leve JonSa. Oneshot.


**Book of the Stranger**

* * *

Ygritte se quedó mirando junto a todo el Castillo Negro como es que Jon alzaba en brazos a la recién llegada, completamente anonadada, tal como seguramente lo estaba el resto de los cuervos presentes en el patio de entrenamientos.

Y no le gustó, no le gustó para nada. Ella que siempre había sido una mujer territorial, se sintió golpeada por toda la escena; por como el gesto de incredulidad se había apoderado del rostro de Jon cuando la muchacha lo vio, la forma tímida en la cual se acercó a ella, el uno al otro, la reacción de ambos cuando se quebró aquella incomoda extrañeza que le decía que ninguno sabía como actuar y como es que dieron paso al abrazo, la forma en la cual se apretaron, como es que ella recogió aún más sus brazos para acercarlo, para estrecharlo con más fuerza y, por sobre todo, como es que Jon había respondido a todo sin mostrarse incómodo pero a la vez completamente descontrolado y emocionado.

Era algo que jamás había visto en su _antiguo_ amante. Incluso cuando la tomó en aquella cueva Jon dejó que semejante desorden en sus gestos y acciones se apoderara de él. Siquiera en aquellas noches en las cuales, abrumado por la carga buscaba consuelo en ella. Jamás la miró con aquella contenida sorpresa, jamás sus movimientos para acercarla fueron tan rápidos o torpes, jamás la estrecho de aquella manera, tan necesitada, tan agradecida.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, algo había de solemne e imperturbable en aquella reacción que suprimió su instinto salvaje, aquél que le decía que de estar más allá del Muro ya le habría cortado la garganta a esa atrevida muchacha.

Además él… él parecía tan en paz. Recordó la caverna, después de que ella le arrebatara su virginidad. Y la situación comenzó a gustarle mucho, pero mucho menos.

Se acercó al caballero de la Cebolla y con toda la sutileza que le caracterizaba preguntó, con mayor hostilidad de la que imaginaba.

— ¿Quién es esa fulana?

Ser Davos negó. Y peor fue su respuesta; él no sabía que entre ellos existió una historia previa. Aun así el Caballero de la Cebolla era consciente de lo que se rumoreaba en el Castillo Negro, pero aquellos encuentros fortuitos cada vez más distantes, eran desconocidos para la gran mayoría. Si Ser Davos lo sabía, al menos se tomaba la delicadeza de no dejarlo entrever.

— Quizás una antigua aman… — giró hacia ella y cortó sus palabras — amiga… — finalizó incómodo para seguir a Jon.

Y mientras, ambos seguían fundiéndose en un abrazo en donde el resto, literalmente, había desaparecido. Cuando Jon la depositó en el suelo, seguían abrazados y para todos fue audible el lastimero quejido que aquella chica emitió, cuando sus piernas no lo aguantaron y la llevaron a ella y a Jon de rodillas al suelo donde no se soltaron. Incluso cuando su agarre se suavizo, incluso a pesar de las miradas extrañadas que les dieron a ellos y que volvieron a ella como centro de atención.

 _"¿Se supone que esto debe herirme?"_

No lo sabía, el tiempo y la guerra habían hecho mella en lo que alguna vez tuviera con Jon. Las imposiciones que eran norma más allá del muro de nada servían acá. No había existido el rito que unía a los arrodillados, por lo tanto cuando Jon la tomaba solo era por ese momento. Y a ella no le molestaba, o al menos, eso se repetía una y otra vez.

Y si Jon Nieve había actuado como un salvaje tras el muro, ella, por elección propia y a cambio de su seguridad se sometía a las leyes de los arrodillados. No era algo que le gustara pero era su única opción ahora que sabía a que es lo que se enfrentaban. Volvió la vista hacia los recién llegados, dejando de lado los pensamientos que llamaban a los muertos, más allá de las dos figuras que se fundían en medio del patio. Y vio a la mujer gigante y al muchacho, al parecer compañeros de travesía de aquella chiquilla llorona.

Si, estaba molesta. Pero aún así no tenía intención alguna de desviar la vista o dejar aquél lugar.

Incontables segundos de silencio pasaron, en los que solo era audible el aullido del viento y los pasos de quienes poco a poco volvieron a sus funciones, fue cuando él pareció despertar. Miró a su alrededor, miró hacia donde ella se encontraba e Ygritte pudo notar que los ojos de Jon Nieve brillaban. Y si bien quiso saber si eran lágrimas o algo más, le fue imposible puesto que no demoró en ella más que el cualquiera de los que estaba ahí.

Entonces se puso de pie, Edd el Penas se le acercó y entre ambos ayudaron a la muchacha.

Fue ese otro gesto que le fastidió tanto o más que aquél abrazo lleno de añoranza. Cuando Jon la apartó para si; la sujetó con delicadeza de un brazo por el codo y desde la cintura, como si estuviera borracha, separándose de Ed y adelantando a todos sus hermanos y a los acompañantes de la chiquilla esa, quienes en absoluto silencio le siguieron. Fue cuando el ruido en el patio de entrenamientos volvió fuerte y brusco, silenciando las pisadas de los recién llegados al Castillo. Las órdenes no se hicieron esperar, así como el sonido de las espadas y las voces de quienes comentaban lo sucedido.

Sin embargo su molestia y dudas fueron aplacadas cuando, ya al interior del comedor de la Guardia, Jon la presentó frente a todos sus hermanos como Sansa Stark.

" _Así que ella es realmente su hermana"_

La hija mayor de noble Eddark Stark y su esposa de las tierras del sur, Lady Catelyn Stark. Eso debió haberla tranquilizado, pero no fue así. Si bien no se parecía mucho a Jon y su apariencia era la una dama débil y sureña. Había mucho del norte en ella, en sus ojos azules y tristes, en su rostro pálido y enfermo.

— Es la chiquilla más hermosa que he visto en todos mis años acá — escuchó en medio de los cuervos, ahí apretujados en el comedor pero cuando trato de buscar al dueño de esas palabras, solo capas oscuras y rostros macilentos se cruzaron en sus ojos.

 _"Es muy hermosa"_

Se dijo, a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, a pesar de rostro demacrado.

— Ya no es una chiquilla — contestó otra voz perdida es aquella oscura multitud — Si es cierto lo que dicen mató a un rey, abandonó al Gnomo para que cargara con el crimen y escapó de las garras del Bastardo de Bolton.

Ygritte prestó más atención, aunque quizás lo mejor sería después preguntarle a Jon. Solo que no sabía que tan dispuesto estaría él a decirle nada sobre su hermana.

 _"Si es cierto lo que dicen de ella, no lo parece... una brisa de viento helado podría matarla en cualquier momento"_

E inevitablemente se imagino rodeando aquél tierno cuello con una de sus tantas dagas, se quedó observándola fijamente, hipnotizada; tanto que le resultaba imposible apartar la vista de ella. También había sido besada por el fuego, tenía los rasgos del sur y el espíritu del norte. Solo que todo ello en vez de hacerla sentir simpatía, conseguía lo contrario.

¿Sería así con todas las damas sureñas? esta era la primera con la cual se topaba pero en cuanto veía a su acompañante sabía que no. La mujer que la acompañaba llevaba una armadura de hombre y sobrepasaba en estatura a muchos de los miembros de la guardia, era adusta y su ceño parecía hecho para fruncirse.

De todas maneras ambas, e incluso Jon si es que uno lo veía con atención tenían un gesto elegante y cordial para tratar con la gente, para dejar en claro cuál había sido su crianza.

 _"Hijos de señores, todos ellos y futuros señores"_

Jon esa noche no la buscó. Así como tampoco al día siguiente, en cambio ella lo veía pasar horas y horas con su hermana. E Ygritte asumió que se trataba del reencuentro, de seguro tendrían muchas cosas que decirse. A ella solo le llegaban las noticias de lo que decían los hombres.

— Según lo que dice la muchacha Stannis ha muerto.

Stannis, el Rey que vino del sur y dio muerte a Mance y a casi la mitad de su pueblo. Ygritte esperaba que hubiera sufrido tanto como el daño que le hizo a los suyos.

— ¿Lo vio ella? yo estuve en Bastión de Tormentas durante el asedio de Lord Tyrell y, aún siendo un niño, Stannis era hierro puro.

— La mujer que le acompaña dice que lo ejecutó — uno de los hombres suspiró.

— Poniente se ha llenado de matareyes.

— Quizás si la mujer roja se hubiera quedado a su lado, estaría vivo.

Cierto, desde la llegada de la muchacha Stark tanto ella como Melisandre habían quedado completamente olvidadas en el Castillo, aunque la mujer Roja no parecía molesta por ello. Vagaba con tranquilidad en las instalaciones del Castillo, o se encerraba por días completos completamente a solas.

Antes de la llegada de Sansa Stark todos cuidaban las palabras que decían frente a ella, podía ser mujer pero era una salvaje y como tal aún podía pelear y defenderse cuando ella así lo consideraba. Además Ygritte sabía que era rápida para la furia y furia sentía cada vez que hablaban con desprecio de los suyos o de Jon. Por lo mismo el silencio siempre la seguía. Y muchos habían notado las miradas que ella y el Lord Comandante intercambiaban, así como los rumores que sobre ambos corrían por el Castillo Negro.

Y, si bien, no existía nada confirmado, cuando se unió al grupo que guardó a Jon Nieve durante su muerte, así como las lágrimas que derramó al saber que sus propios hermanos, cuervos; hombres por los cuales la abandonó, le habían dado muerte, terminaron por asegurar lo poco que de ellos se sospechaba.

De todas maneras, a esas alturas no había importado e igualmente había pedido y deseado la venganza cuando los asesinos del Lord Comandante quisieron ir por ellos. Y cuando Jon despertó, habría besado las manos de la mujer Roja, y lo habría besado a él si es que se lo hubiera permitido.

Cuando vino a ella la noche anterior, después del milagro de su resurrección, Ygritte creyó que sería para volver a ser uno, para escapar e ir lejos de todo aquello. No para despedirse de ella.

 _"Iba a abandonar la guardia ¿Que hará ahora?"_

Demasiado orgullosa para ceder a sus sentimientos, Ygritte solo le gritó y lo mandó al diablo. Que se fuera ¿Que le importaba a ella?, lo había golpeado porque también creyó morir cuando supo lo que le habían hecho, luego se había lanzado a sus brazos y le besó. Y, si antiguamente Lord Snow le habría contestado, en esa ocasión no lo hizo.

Se quedó estoico frente a ella, observándola con un gesto de infinita tristeza. Se iría y lo haría de verdad, la dejaría atrás, dejaría atrás el Muro, el norte, renunciaba a todo porque todo lo que había defendido y creído lo había traicionado. Incluso ella, incluso la mujer roja... solo esa chiquilla parecía íntegra a sus ojos.

Entonces cuando se quedó, cuando no marchó a pesar de haberlo dicho, su instinto de mujer, de salvaje le dijo que Jon jamás dejaría el Norte. Dentro de su lógica todas estaban ahí; Sansa, Melisandre y ella; Ygritte.

 _"Todas tenemos algo con él, yo soy y fui su mujer, ella es su hermana y la hechicera lo trajo de la muerte, todas besadas por el fuego"_

Pero, a pesar de creerlo de esa manera. Sus esperanzas fueron cediendo al ver que Jon seguía sin visitarla en las noches. En cambio, ahora que estaba su hermana ahí; hablaba y hablaba con ella, se paseaban por las caballerizas y Fantasma parecía completamente fascinado con la damita del sur. Le lamía el rostro, las manos y la seguía como una sombra.

Luego supo que Jon le había dado la orden expresa de hacerlo.

— Fue durante la primera comida, el lobo se acercó a ella a olfatearla y Lord Nieve le dijo "Es mi sangre, cuídala como si fuera yo", ese animalejo la rodeo y pasó su cabeza por bajo el brazo de Lady Stark.

Cierto, esa era otra de las cosas que le estaba fastidiando. Como es que ella había pasado de ser _esa chiquilla_ a lady Stark, ahora todos en el castillo se referían a ella de esa manera. Y a medida que conquistaba a los hombres, con sus sonrisas sinceras y gestos elegantes todos caían rendidos a llamarla de esa manera.

Estaba comenzando a odiarla.

Luego se supo que el Bastardo había capturado al menor de los Stark´s, que lo tenía prisionero y que si no devolvía a la muchacha lo ejecutaría y después marcharía contra la Guardia de la Noche.

Tormund iría con él, y cuando Ygritte le preguntó si es que ella podría hacerlo. El salvaje la miró duditativo.

— ¿No sabía que te interesaría recuperar Invernalia?

— Se lo debo al chico...

— ¿Chico? ¿Te refieres a Lord Snow? — dijo con desprecio — ¿Que ha hecho él por ti?

— Lo mismo que hizo por ti, salvar a los míos — tanta devoción hacia Jon también le fastidió, ella siempre le había sido devota, no necesitaba que alguien más alabara lo que ella había sabido desde siempre, cuando era un doncel estúpido que realmente no sabía nada. Cuando llegó a su lado listo para ser muerto, ella también lo había salvado.

—Eres un tonto si crees que con ello te ganaras su lealtad, yo fui su mujer y a la primera de cambios volvió con los malditos cuervos — Tormund se le quedó mirando fijamente.

— Ambos caímos heridos cuando los combatimos y pudo habernos matado a los dos. En contra de lo que decidieron sus hombres nos mantuvo protegidos y nos cuido, fue esa una de las razones por las cual lo mataron ¿Y quieres que le niegue mi ayuda solo porque estás molesta con él? ¿Porque ya no se mete en tu cama? Yendo a Invernalia no conseguirás nada de ello, además existe la posibilidad de que no regresemos y si el Bastardo de Bolton viene contra la guardia tendrás que volver a cruzar el muro.

— Prefiero morir peleando — dijo enojada.

— Si Bolton te atrapa te desollara y dará de comer a sus perros, si los muertos lo hacen volverás como uno de ellos, puedes elegir pero no irás a Invernalia con nosotros — Ygritte se acercó desafiante al salvaje.

— Tú no eres quién para darme ordenes — Tormund no le quitó los ojos de encima y en el mismo tono contesto:

— Te equivocas, acá donde están los arrodillados me obedeces — la cogió de un brazo e Ygritte se revolvió, y Tormundo volvió a sujetarla con más fuerza — no volverá contigo solo porque eres obstinada, ahora está ella.

Y supo de inmediato que se trataba de su hermana.

— Es su hermana — sentenció. Tormund se encogió de hombros.

— Peores cosas se han visto — Ygritte abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Que sabes?

— Lo mismo que todos; se criaron juntos, no se habían visto en años, ella fui casada a la fuerza por los Lannisters y después por los Bolton, ya sabes lo que le ocurrió a él — comenzó a rascarse la oreja — no digo que algo pase, pero ahora Jon no tiene otra intención que ayudar y proteger a su hermana. En ese escenario tu solo estorbas.

Ygritte no le creyó, se decía que algo más ocurría ahí pero que no querían decírselo. La habían exiliado de los planes, del calor, de Jon. Y solo le quedaba la opción del helado muro, del aún más helado norte, del corazón cerrado de Jon.

Nada más tenía que hacer en aquél lugar, debía irse volver a su hogar.

 _"Mi hogar está destruido"_

Quizás era hora de buscar uno nuevo, uno lejos de señores y reyes, de guerras y muertos que vuelven a la vida. Uno sin los cuervos, sin su Lord Comandante y sin ninguna hermana que alejara a los hombres de ella.

"Ya nada tengo que hacer acá"

— Me iré — dijo finalmente.

— ¿Donde? — preguntó Torumund.

— Lejos — contestó sin mirarlo mientras que el corazón se le resquebrajaba por dentro, así que eso era sufrir por amor. No se parecía en nada a la ira que la invadiera cuando Jon los abandonara, ahora era pena mucha pena — ¿Me lo impédiras también? — Tormund negó.

— Vete ahora entonces, quiero ver las huellas de tu caballo lejos antes de que salgamos. Y no te despidas de Jon — Ygritte le miró y sonrió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Temes que deje todo por mi?

— No lo hizo antes ¿Porque lo haría ahora? — Ygritte se tragó las lágrimas.

Eso era amar a un señor, cierto Jon era un bastardo pero ahora se comportaba como un señor que lucharía por lo que creía. No, eso siempre lo había hecho, se unió a ellos por una promesa y los abandonó por su deber. Tormund tenía razón. Ir a despedirse solo era humillarse ante la posibilidad de que él cambiara.

Y el tiempo le había enseñado que Jon era inmutable en su escensia, en lo que su padre Lord Eddard Stark le había enseñado. Era posible que la muchacha también lo fuera, al fin de cuentas a pesar del tiempo y la guerra habían vuelto a encontrarse, era casi poético que fuera paras recuperar su hogar. Solo que era muy triste que ella no pudiera compartir nada de ello. Que fuera dejada de lado tan dócilmente, ser ignorada con tanta delicadeza le hacia hervir la sangre.

Pero si alguien podía quitarle realmente a Jon era su deber, aquél que como señor le obligaba con su familia, con su verdadera familia.

Si, se iría. En es mismo momento cogería sus pocas pertenencias y algo de comida para el camino. Tomaría un caballo cualquiera y se alejaría del Muro, callada y sin decir nada. Con el corazón destrozado y la vista fija solo en el horizonte, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _No me gustaba Ygritte, y tampoco me gustaba Jon, hasta la escena en la cual casi se asfixia durante la batalla de los bastardos. Ahí Kit Harington re-nació para mi como Jon Snow, que ya no me molestaba tanto, ni me aburría su trama (algo que también me ocurría en los libros)._

 _Pero gracias a Tumblr, me volvía fan de la pareja Jon y Sansa. Encuentro que pega mucho pero mucho más que Jon y Dany. Así que cuando la idea comenzó a nacer en mi cabeza fue alimentada por el internet y acá está este pequeño JONSA, que es visto a través de otra de las pelirojas que rodean al pobre Jon._

 _Espero lo disfrutaran. Saludos._

 _Brujhah._


End file.
